Worst Story Eva!
by BrookeyThatMermaid
Summary: I basically am killing every character in the book. Don't kill me. They all die bad deaths. Some may be nasty. Like Chinas. This is what Derek Landy is going to do. Kill everyone and I'm gonna cry.


**This is what I think Derek Landy will do to the characters. I started crying writing this and I depressed my friend. I got her to swear. You'll probably hate me after this. I know I hate myself after this.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Derek Landy. I own nothing.**

**Worst Story Eva!**

Skulduggery Prov.

I woke up in the middle of the night. I looked around the room. The corner seemed darker than the rest of the room. I slowly got out of my chair and walked over to the corner. It looked as if it was swaying with my movement. I turned on the light. The darkness made a noise of pain. I cocked my skull to the side. Interesting, I thought, it seems to be living Necromancy. I bent down to get a closer look. It started swirling around my fingers. I know I should leave it alone and have someone who knows more about this than me check it out, but when do I ever do that? The darkness was getting bigger. I moved my hand to put my palm against it. As soon as my hand touched it, it moved closer to me. I laughed softly, feeling the way I felt when I first discovered I was magic. Then, the darkness turned to spikes. The spikes shot forward and stabbed through my suit. I was pinned to the ground, cursing myself. One spike moved and started to form a familiar shape. No, I thought, this isn't possible. I felt the spikes transforming into their original pieces of armor. Killed by myself, I thought as the helmet formed around my skull. I felt myself slipping away, me becoming Lord Vile. The war really does bring out the worst in me. After that, I thought of nothing beside killing everyone, starting with the people I loved most.

Valkyrie Prov.

I checked my phone for the tenth time. Still no Skulduggery. I decided to go to the Sanctuary and see if any one knew where Skulduggery was. Nobody knew anything, they all thought he was with me. Ravel sent out a search party. We were all worried he was captured by one of the other Santuarys. I went off to find him on my own. What a stupid mistake I made. I went to his house, all the lights were on, but they flickered as if something was moving around them. I walked into the house. The first thing I did was scream. Skulduggery or Vile was standing there staring at me. I turned to run for my life, but Vile blocked the door. He just stood there looking at me. I knew what he wanted, of course. Darquesse. I would never let her out again. The last time changed me. My eyes turned black and I lost the ability to feel guilty. Vile started walking up to me. Shadows swirled around us. My now black eyes searched every inch of the room for an escape. Nothing. The shadows forced my hands to my side. Vile was now right in front of me. I looked into his mask seeing my reflection in the visor. The shadows swirled around me, I could feel Darquesse trying to get out. It took every ounce of strength I had to keep her under control. If she gets out one more time Valkyrie Cain will be no more. I looked at my reflection, oh no, my hair turned to shadows. I felt Darquesse gain a little more control. Control her, Valkyrie, I thought. I was shaking now. My vision going dark. Vile moved more shadows at me. I started to cry. I haven't cried in 10 years. The shadow started cutting me. I cried out in pain. Then I felt nothing. I thought I was dead. I wasn't that lucky. I felt Darquesse take control. All I could do now was watch her destroy the world.

Tanith Prov.

I parked my bike outside the Sanctuary. I walked through the halls to Ghastlys office. Everyone was running around like a chicken with its head cut off. I gave up trying to weave through the sorcerers and started walking on the ceiling. Ghastly wasn't in his office so I went to the Throne room as me and Val call it. Ravel nudged Ghastly who escorted me out of the room and told me my best friend went missing looking for Skulduggery. I, of course, wanted to go looking for them, but Ghastly reminded me that Valkyrie did the same thing. I sat in a chair in the throne room with out friends. I picked up my phone and called Frightening Jones (I think that's his name). He told me the English Sanctuary didn't have them, but he suspected the Americans. Dyna who is a new elder there told me they're on the Irish side of the war now. I was sick of sitting around doing nothing. When no one was paying attention I slipped past the guards and drove to the pier by Val's. I sat there for a few minutes thinking of who could've attacked Val and lived. A cool breeze came through and a few minutes later Val popped out of the water. She landed next to me and started talking about how nice it was to no longer feel pain, because of Darquesse. She was acting weird. I asked her if she was okay and her face darkened. Vile started walking on the other side of me. I jumped up and prepared to fight. Val looked at me and then took my sword. She's Darquesse. Wow I'm an idiot. I moved to where I could watch both of them. Vile cocked his head to the side. Darquesse nodded as if she could understand what he wanted. She probably could, her powers limitless. She tossed my sword to Vile and he sat down on a wave of shadows. I looked at Darquesse. I knew I couldn't beat her alone. Darquesse laughed as though she read my thoughts. She lifted her hands up, spread her fingers apart and started to slowly close her hand into a fist. At first I felt a little hot, then it started burning me. I screamed, I could see blisters forming all over my body. Pieces of my hair fell into the blisters making them hurt more. I screamed so loud they could probably hear me on the other side of the earth. My clothes caught on fire and all my hair burned off. I lost my voice from screaming. I started to fall to the ground. I didn't get far before I was forced up. I looked at my hands. The flesh was starting to melt off the tips of my fingers. I somehow got another scream out. Blood was running down my body, pooling under my feet. I screamed one last time as all my skin melted off. Then I felt nothing.

Ghastly Prov.

Where the hell is Tanith? She must have left to find Valkyrie. Great another missing person. Military people think they're targeting us. Friends of Skulduggery and Valkyrie. Cleavers are at every door and the only people here are friends. I wonder who's next. I guess that would be me. I have 3 cleavers outside my door and 5 above me and I'm confined to my office. Fletcher tried teleporting me food and now Nye's giving him things to numb the pain. I sighed are started thinking about who's after me. China! I told the Cleaver and they're sending Cleavers to her now. How could Skulduggery, Valkyrie, and Tanith be captured? They must be strong. Unless... No it couldn't be. I won't even let myself think it. I lean back in my chair watching the news. A girls burnt skeleton by pier in Haggard. Could it be Tanith or Valkyrie? I heard a soft pop. I looked up, thinking Fletcher got in. No, not even close. Darquesse and Vile. Darquesse smiles at me and sits in a chair. She starts playing with a sword. Then she started talking about how fun it was to kill Tanith. I feel tears in my eyes. I stand up and face Darquesse. So the world is ending today. I'm going fighting. Darquesse shakes her head and points to Lord Vile. Great, i'm going to be killed by my best friend. Pathetic. He approaches me. I put my hand on the ground and it cracks under his feet. A move he taught me. I hear a laugh behind his helmet as the ground closes. Shadows come at me wave after wave until I'm trapped against the wall. Shadows holding me there. Darquesse laughs and moves closer. To watch me die, I assume. She says something about missing my clothes and how tea isn't going to fix this. Vile moves his hands a little. Then I feel a cold shiver up my spine. My insides start to burn like their being twisted around. I bite my cheek, refusing to scream. Then my heart starts to twist. I scream, but I know no one will be able to save me. I look at my body. It has odd bumps all over it. Then my skin starts to shift and blood pours out of my body. My eyes even start to bleed. I scream an agonizing scream. I feel my body flipping inside out. I stop screaming. I feel nothing, but ice and then the world goes dark.

China Prov.

We've all been isolated from each other. I have at least 50 Cleavers around me. Ghastly died as did all his Cleavers. Tanith is dead as well. No one knows about Skulduggery or Valkyrie. Except me. Lord Vile and Darquesse are out. Who would've guessed I would be friends with the end of the world. I don't care about the people who are going to die. They where going to anyway. I do care about my library. My books are priceless one of a kind. Perhaps I can talk Vile and Darquesse into sparing it. I also care about myself going. I'm next we all know it. Fighting Vile and Darquesse is not what I planned. I wanted to at least kill Eliza first. It's a shame I have to go. Fletcher's going to out live me. He should be dead by now. He's an idiot. Maybe I should ask them to kill him first. I know one thing. I will not beg or cry or scream or show any emotion for that matter. I see shadow out of the corner of my eye. I turn and look at Darquesse. She smiled and said Vile will be killing me. I simply nodded and looked at Vile. Darquesse asked me if I was giving up. I told her I would never. She smirked and sat down. I turned to look at Vile only to get hit upside the head with shadow. My lip was bleeding. I licked it and frowned. I let my symbols show all over my body. Probably not my wisest idea. Vile turned his head to the side. Then he sent thousands of shadows at me. I used a shield to block them, but they broke it. Stupid Necromancery. I felt a shadow cut the symbol that hide my symbols. I jerked my arm. Then more shadows came. Hitting every symbol I had on me. I began to shake. Every part of my body was bleeding. Vile swung a huge shadow that hit me in the face. I fell to the ground, he broke my nose. I felt a few tears in my eyes, but I refused to acknowledge them. I slowly got up, staggering a little. Darquesse smirked. Vile sent another shadow cutting off some of my hair and my ear. I screamed, holding my head. Vile then cut off my hand. The pain faded into a cold bliss that felt like it did you looked into my brothers eyes. I watched Vile cut off my other hand. Then my feet. He cut my nose off and dug out my eyes with his thumbs. He cut my body up into little bloody cubes. And Darquesse ate one.

Fletcher Prov.

Did China just scream? No she doesn't scream. I sighed and started applying more hair gel to my head. A Cleaver burst into the room and grabbed me. I was lead into a small black room. I turned to ask why I was here, but he just slammed the door in my face. What happened? Did China die? She probably did. Great, just great. I sighed again and sat on the ground. The room was small. I had barely enough room to sit down. If someone comes to kill me I won't be able to protect myself. I'll just teleport away. The door opened and Valkyrie walked in. She looked tired and weak. She stumbled to me and I hugged her. She laughed and hugged me back. I asked her a million questions about what happened, but she said she didn't want to talk about it. She asked if we could teleport somewhere. I teleported us to Alaska. No one will look for us here. She limped a bit away from me and sat on a pile of snow her eyes closed. I watched her, her hair started to float around her head like she was underwater. She put her head up and her eyes, which usually had little flames in them, where nothing, but flames. I stepped back, alarmed. She laughed and walked up to me, her limp gone. She stood really close to me and then kissed me. I kissed her back. Not noticing that we teleported somewhere else. We broke apart and I noticed we were in the Sahara Desert. Valkyrie messed up my hair. I gave her a betrayed look. She laughed again and told me that she killed Tanith. I looked at her, she must be Darquesse. Ugh, I kissed Darquesse. She laughed again and I teleported away. A few seconds later, Darquesse appeared in front of me. I teleported away again. She followed. Every where I teleported she followed. She even started taunting me. Then she grabbed my hair and teleported. I screamed. Where was I? There was fire everywhere. It was surrounding Darquesse and she started petting it. Then she moved her hands like she did while doing Necromancery. The fire moved to me. Burning me. I was in hell. Literally. The fire started melting my skin. I couldn't die, because to be in hell you must already be dead. I tried to teleport away, but the pain was to much and I couldn't move. Darquesse laughed and said I'll be here forever, burning, but never dying. The pain intensified and I screamed again. Darquesse laughed and teleported out. I screamed more as images of my life passed before me. I saw every traumatizing thing that ever happened to me. I started crying and screaming. I did that for eternity.

**I brought Tanith back just so I could kill her. I'm evil. More people to come. I'm thinking Ravel, Clarabell, Val's family, and maybe a few others. I love all these characters, but their fun to kill. Tanith was my favorite death of this chapter even though I kinda worship her.**


End file.
